


phonix tears

by vca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vca/pseuds/vca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of his six year harry has a detention with proffesor snape. A potion goes very, very wrong. Is it harry's fault or is it... something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	phonix tears

"Due to the unexpected illness of mister Filch, I shall supervise your detention, regretfully, as I have better things to do with my time."  
The stupid boy has actually managed to foul his potion again. I'll let him stew in this a bit more.  
Profesor Snape returned to his paperwork and moved to grade another paper, as he thought.  
Suddelny he heard footsteps, and wondered whether the boy has actually been foolish enough to ask for his aid. He looked up and startled. "Potter, where are your CLOTHES??"  
"Dunno." said potter as he sauntered towards severuse's desk in a way that left no doubt as to his stage of arousal. A stupid smile was plastered on his face as he leaned over snape and whispered, "wanna fuck me?" Snape recoiled in horror and stood up, making his chair fall. "Mister Potter, did you drink from the potion?"  
"Maybe" he giggled, eyes devouring Snape in a way he was certainly not used to (from anyone), and suddenly fix to something to the right of Snape's ear.  
Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he observed Potter. One part of his brain was listing symptomes. The other chuckled hysterically to the thought of Potter's look after Snape found out how to fix him.   
"This potion could not have created this effect, no matter how you mess it up" Snape whispered under his breath, but Potter caught on to the sound and the hungry look returned to his face tenfolds. Snape thought he heard Potter say something resembling to "want to..", but Potter really didn't have a chance to complete that sentence as he was incarcerated with ropes and crashed to the ground.   
Potter released himself from the ropes and managed to jump Snape, making them both tumble to the ground, and Snape could only cover his head from the shatters of glass exploding everywhere in the room, when he realised non of it really hit him and potter - who latched onto his neck and sucked fervently. Snape knocked Potter off only to realise he was naked too, his legs tangled with Potter's and Potter's erection rubbing freely on his stumach. Snape hit him straight in the face and tried to stumble backwards, when he realised the floor is covered with broken glass and he has no shoes, and apparently no wand.  
Snape didn't have the chance to contemplate the horrifying thought that potter evanesco'ed his wand because Potter was latching on him AGAIN, this time even more ferociously than before, and Snape noticed that his body was boiling hot.  
Potter was gabbering in his ear "please fuck me pleaseplease it's too hot I need you cock please"  
Snape incarcerated him again, wandlessly, but he didn't dare try to vanish all the shattered glass on his floor from fear it might explode again. He tried to think as Potter squiremed on the ground under him, chafing into glass. Snape hoped it really hurt. He looked into some of his drawers to note that potter's demolition has been thorough and managed to damage most of the drawer's contents as well. There was armadilo bile on most of the boxes and bottles there making them impossible to touch without having painful boils all over his skin. He was contemplating on how to conjure his cloths again when a sort of high miau sound made him look at Potter again. The boy was red like a lobster, his eyes squeezed shut.  
Snape realized there is only one solution.


End file.
